


10

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Dean loves watching Sam and Cas together because Cas looks so delicate next to Sam the Gigantor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10

Sam’s first girlfriend’s name was Sophie. Sam had been eight years old. Dean had been twelve and teased Sam about her at every opportunity. Dean had been twelve years old and cradled Sam as he cried when Dad told them they were leaving again, and Sam would have to leave Sophie behind.

Sam’s second girlfriend’s name was Tania. Sam was fifteen. Dean bought him some X-Small condoms for his birthday and laughed as Sam burned a furious red. Dean took the fault when John asked why the bathroom mirror was smashed because Sam had thrown a fit when they had to leave  _again._

Sam’s third girlfriend was named something stupid and ridiculous, very artsy and New Age-y that Dean didn’t really want to remember. Sam had been seventeen and actually lost his virginity to her. Dean mocked him relentlessly when he came home, clothes askew, hickeys on his neck, messy hair even more disheveled than usual, and a goofy grin on his face. He had sternly asked Sam if he had used a condom and when Sam rolled his eyes and said “Of course I did, Dean,” he went right back to the teasing. Dean had to refrain himself from cocking his gun and storming into the girl’s house after Sam came home, miserable and mopey because he’d caught her with another guy.

Sam’s fourth girlfriend is probably best not mentioned. Dean’s not entirely sure that Sam is completely over her.

Dean had found out that Sam was into guys as well when he came into the motel room and found his little brother half-naked, on all fours over an equally half-naked guy, hands in each other’s hair and mouths on each other’s. Dean hadn’t commented- no matter how shocked he was, that was no excuse to cockblock. In his opinion, there is never an excuse to cockblock. Only in the event of imminent death, and even then it’s debatable. So Dean had just left the room and left them to it.

Afterwards, Dean had questioned Sam, who told him that  _he_ had been the one hell-bent on getting Sam to hook up and help him move on from Jess and be happy and yadda yadda, so what’s the problem? Dean really didn’t have a problem with it at all, he wasn’t that kind of guy. It had just been a shock, is all. In fact, this was great for him. Yet something else to tease his little brother about. He couldn’t be happier.

After that incident, there were a few more instances. Most notably Sarah Blake in New York and Madison in San Francisco. There were a few guys here and there, but none of them had caught Sam’s interest like they had.

And then Dean died and Sam hooked up with the demon bitch Ruby.

But then a heartless dick angel pulled Dean out of Hell and the first time Sam saw the nerdy dude in the oversized trench coat, Dean could swear there were stars in his eyes, and he doesn’t usually say girly shit like that.

It’s now years later and Castiel is no longer just some ‘heartless dick angel’ anymore. Now, it’s safe to say that he’s part of the team, part of the family. He now had a heart, a conscience, a personality that didn’t make Dean want to punch him in the face. He also, somehow, managed to get Sam’s affections as well, and now the two are…an item? That’s the word Dean would use, if he were feeling particularly junior high-ish.

Dean can’t complain, though. Sam is happy. Whenever Cas is around, there is rarely a moment where there isn’t a smile on his little brother’s face, and Dean doesn’t care if Castiel is some old fire-breathing hag with warts, just as long as Sam keeps smiling like that.

It is kind of interesting, Dean has to admit. Watching them, how they work, their weird little dynamic.

 

The most interesting thing, he has to say, is Castiel.

Castiel used to be frightening, imposing, intimidating. All his ‘holier than thou’ asshole demeanor, all his terrifying strength and power- gone.

Well. Not  _gone,_ per se. Because Castiel is still a badass motherfucker when he wants to be, but he’s definitely been toned down.

Castiel actually  _smiles._ Real life ‘I am amused, that was cute Sam, do it again, you are adorable and I love you’ smiles. On anyone else, it would be obnoxiously sickening, but for a being that hasn’t known feelings until up to a few months ago, it’s kind of enthralling.

It’s kind of amazing to watch the way this fearsome otherworldly creature seems so much smaller next to kind, gentle Sam. It’s mostly in the small, minute things that Dean has to be paying close attention to to catch properly. Like when Sam comes up behind Castiel and touches his hand to the small of his back and leans down to his ear to whisper something, and Castiel will sort of involuntarily lean back into Sam, as if he just wanted to rest against him and never move. And when they’re sitting on the couch and Sam’s arm will instinctively go across the back of it, over Castiel’s shoulders, and Castiel’s lips twitch with a smile.

The most amazing thing is when Sam kisses Castiel. It could be just a peck on the cheek or something a little more meaningful on the lips, but no matter what type of kiss it is, it never fails to make Castiel blush. It could be just a little swirl of pink on his cheekbones, or it could be a full-blown almost rash-like burn creeping up his neck. Either way, it’s kind of fascinating to Dean that his totally human, dorky, weird little brother has such an effect on this larger-than-life, powerful entity.

There are times at night, Dean pretends not to hear the smack of lips on lips from the bed next to his; pretends to be asleep and that he doesn’t hear the soft laughter and little whispered declarations of love; that he doesn’t crack an eye open and indulge in a smile when he sees the silhouette of Sam’s hand running through Cas’ hair as they whisper to each other.

When Dean walks into the motel room and is met with the sight of the couple on the couch, Cas resting against a sleeping Sam’s chest between his little brother’s mile-long legs, he shares a look with the angel that never sleeps and can’t help but smile a little bit at how small and delicate and content Castiel looks, curled up on the couch with Sam.

The thing is, Dean never comments on any of these things, never says anything about how interesting and wonderful and beautiful he finds their relationship. Because now he’s got two brothers to tease about being totally whipped, and that takes up enough of his time, thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still very willing to do the naughty voyeur!Dean version of this. All y'all need to do is ask.


End file.
